


Inspiration?

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [31]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sharpiesgal prompted in the "Movie Title" Theme: Enterprise, Jon/Trip, <i>Sex, Lies and Videotape</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration?

Jon grabbed Trip as he walked into the room and pulled him into a dark corner, kissing him deeply.

"Not that I'm complaining but what brought that on?" 

"Whose idea was it to play _Sex, Lies, and Videotape_ for movie night?" Jon asked, leaning in to kiss Trip again, this time he cupped the back of Trip's head and played with the blond hair curling over the collar of his uniform.

"For once it wasn't me," Trip laughed, "But if this is the reaction I get from movies like that I might have to promote who ever did," he added.


End file.
